A Collection of LOZ Love Poems
by aslan-chic
Summary: Originally know as "Love and Death" I decided to make this a love poem collection of different LOZ couples. This one is about Saria and Mido. It's almost an adventure. R&R. Pax!
1. Love and Death

**Love and Death**

It doesn't matter the words I've tossed

Or the words I have profaned

It doesn't matter the hope I've lost

Or the hope I will regain

All that matters is you are gone

And you will never come back.

And all the words I held so fond

Are the words, which now I lack.

They took you away from me, My Love,

They took you so very far

That not even the deities, which reign above,

Can find out where you are.

Death is not a fickle thing,

It cares not love or pain.

It tears apart the sweet desires

Of hate and love the same.

And yet, somehow, through all this truth,

I sense a sudden flaw

That death is not a definite end

But a beginning for us all

It teaches us to live life anew,

And to love like we've never loved.

To stop and say things like, "I love you,"

And admiring things such as a dove.

But all this talk of life reborn

Does not take away the burn.

The pain that you are not here with me

And you will ne'er return.

They took you away from, My Love,

They took you so very far

That not even the deities above

Can find out where are.

They said they had to have you,

They had to have your help!

They said that if you didn't think of them

You'd be thinking of only yourself.

Pressured by guilt and pressured by shame

They led you to a lair

To kill a beast that had not been slain

And had been wreaking havoc there.

I begged and begged you not to go,

But you wouldn't listen to me.

So you went there to make a show

And prove how brave you could be.

And so now

You cannot be found.

I must ask,

Were you glory bound?

To risk your life

And keep them be

And in doing so

Give up your life with me?

A fool's errand is what it was!

That's all it will ever be

But to fathom you as a fool

Is something new to see.

My thoughts are leading nowhere

Except to the painful truth

A reality that I can hardly bare

To live with in my youth.

Emotions have overcome me

As I start to weep for you

I crumple to the ground and cry

My tears stream out wet and blue.

I've thought nothing for a while

('Tis hard to think while you cry)

I feel the ground shake with steps

Has something gone awry?

I wipe the tears from off my face

And settle into a form untrue.

I turn to see a figure pace,

My heart gives a jolt! It's you!

I know those eyes I know that face

I know those arms so strong

I come into your warm embrace

A place I wanted for so long.

You stroked my hair and tilted my head

I looked into your eyes azure.

You kissed me passionately and strong

A kiss so strong and sure.

I spoke my thoughts:

"They took you away from me, My Love,

They took you so very far

That not even deities above

Could find out where you are."

All the emotions I had before

Have been replaced with hope and joy!

My heart is singing, praising, elating

No longer death's cruel toy.

He started to speak:

"I slayed the beast Zelda and lost my way

I thought my life was through

The only thing that kept me going

Was the constant image of you.

We held each other once more

And as he caressed me I came to think

He is the, one the only

My darling precious Link.

.AN: I know this isn't probably what you were expecting but I haven't written poetry in so long. I also want to note that this poem is supposed to be in stanzas of four. But since this program will not allow that (glare) it is written improperly. Now read it again in the proper stanzas and it will prbably make more sense.


	2. It Seems a Shame

Hey all it's me! I'm finally back home from the Fine Arts Academy and it was amazing! I got so many good reviews (all four of them) that I decided to make a collection of Zelda love poems. This will not only include Link and Zelda but other couples I like from the game. The next one will be about Mido's feelings for Saria and I've already given too much away. I hope you enjoy! Oh! I also plan to capture every mood love can bring.

This one is about Malon being scorned. Usually I think that Malon always thought of link as friend but Fan Fiction people think something else. It was good inspiration. Now before I talk too much her is the poem.

**_

* * *

_**

**_It Seems a Shame…_**

_Mood: Angst_

It seems a shame

That you're to blame

For all my woe and sorrow.

That all my hope

Will never come

And there is no tomorrow.

Once a day

I'd start to pray

For you to be my own,

But everyday

It was the same

For the love that was not shown.

It's her it's her,

It's always her!

She has a life ahead.

Her dresses fine

A castle tall

And you in her nice warm bed.

It's never me,

It's never me.

Who am I to be sore?

I have nothing

That's not her case,

She has everything and more.

What am I to do now?

What have I to show?

A lazy father, and a fat cow,

And not even the right to sew…

For you.

It seems a shame

That you're to blame

For all my woe and sorrow.

That all my hope

Will never come

And there is no tomorrow.

But there is hope,

There's always hope.

Not for you and me.

Maybe there's someone

Far away

Who never lived in a tree.

* * *

Once again with the stanzas. Why do I even bother? Oh well, this one is in stanzas of six all right? So what did you think? Review, review, review. And for those who do; I will give my thanks. Pax for now.

**Ayachan:** Thank you so much. I enjoy writing poetry.

**LainieG304:** Thank you for always reviewing an ant like me. I'm glad you like the fluff. I enjoy writing it. Poetry has always been a strong point for me since I grew up around, but to write like you do is an extra special talent. Hats off to you! 

**Kat-SageOf-Wisdom-Princess Zel:** Gosh that's a title! I was sort of going for the whole sweet and sad thing. I hate unhappy endings. That's why I made sure that he was missing so he could come back. HA HA HA! I'm glad that the stanzas didn't upset you, but they sure upset me. I work hard writing in stanzas. It's the backbone of poetry. 

**Cheese: **I won't ask about the name. Thank you for reviewing. It's good to see that people still enjoy traditional poetry. I hope you review the rest.

****


	3. A Forest Love

Hey all! I updated really quickly which is a shock for me! If any of you had read my story I'm really sorry I'm so slow. I have a massive writer's block. Any who, this is my promised fic about Saria and Mido. It's a lighter feel compared to my last two poems but I hope you enjoy it all the same. It's in stanzas of four. (In the tenth stanza, she equals Saria. So you won't get confused. Also "let" is archaic for drained).

_A Forest Love_

He was an ample leader.

No one questioned why.

He always did his work

Underneath the hazy sky.

He sported with his followers

And teased his only rival

Who was a quiet fellow

And was leaning towards survival.

The rival had one thing he wanted

But was to blind to see.

The loveliest girl in the forest

And befriend the rival did she.

Her fair green eyes sparkled in sunlight,

Her soft locks fell to her chin.

The leader stared at her daily

Unaware of the state he was in.

"How can he be blind to such beauty?"

The leader started to say,

"I wish I had that kind of beauty

Surrounding me everyday."

"Be careful what you wish for,

It may be what you get."

A voice whispered behind him.

The leaders color let.

"What do you mean?" he asked quietly

Not knowing who was behind him.

"Come to the Lost Woods and see,"

The voice said growing dim.

The leader, not knowing what else to do,

Did what the voice said

He followed the path from the forest

Past a house whose roof was red.

"I'll be back in no time!"

He said in the forest, tossed,

It was well after dark when he realized

That he had gotten lost.

Back in the forest a maiden squeaked,

"Our leader is not here!"

The rival turned with a determined look

To the girl, who was drained with fear.

"I will rescue him!" said the rival,

"I'll go with you," said the girl.

"Oh no you're not," said the rival determined.

"Oh yes I am!" she stood still.

The girl won out of the argument

And followed the rival unsure

Of why he would rescue the leader

His teaser, and tormentor.

Away in the wood, the leader stood

Mumbling and beguiled

Of why the voice had called him here.

The source of the voice just smiled

"I know what you want," the voice whispered loudly

"Oh yeah!" the leader yelled.

"I told to come here," the voice did say

"Now are your problems shall be quelled."

"I don't understand," the leader said loudly

"Why do you want me here?

How is you can solve my problems?

Answer! You have nothing to fear."

The source shook his head and revealed himself

As a skull kid nonetheless.

"I'll solve your problems by solving mine

And you rupees I'll caress."

The skull kid launched his massive assault

To get the leader's rupees

The leader fought back amply and hard

But lacked the skull kid's abilities.

Beaten up and left for dead

He lay upon his back.

How could he have not have seen

This was a sneak attack?

He spoke: "Saria! Sweet Saria!  
I wish I could have known you.

I wish I told you how I felt,

And that to you I would have sworn to."

The rival and sweet Saria

Took to their advance

To find their fellow leader

When Saria caught a glance.

"Over here!" she cried as she ran to him

To comfort and to aid

His wounds, for she's a healer now,

And a cut on his chest was laid.

"Leave him!" said the skull kid,

"Leave the carcass there!

I squandered him and left his wallet

On the ground all nude and bare."

"Then leave us!" said the rival,

"You came and then you seized

There's nothing left for you to take!"

"The body," said the skull kid with glee.

Saria cried and whimpered

At what the skull kid was about to do

The rival, out of sheer anger,

Was about to run him through.

The skull kid dodged at an impulse

Shocked at what to do

Never had he seen forester

Try to run him through.

Saria held close to Mido

And saw him open his eyes.

He saw the his rival fight for him

Then began to realize…

He thought: "She's fussing over foolish me

Not cheering for my rival.

Could it be she truly cares

For me and my survival?

The battle was over Link had won.

The skull kid was no more!

He walked over to the leader

Who was beaten, bruised, and sore.

"Thank you!" said Mido, "Thank you!

Thanks for all your help.

I'm sorry that I tease you

And try to make you whelp."

"No problem," said the rival

Then he threw a stone

Gave him the rupee from which it came

And said smiling "I'll leave you alone."

Mido felt a little nervous

For what he had to do

He tried to think of all the words

But all that came was, "I love you!"

Saria was taken aback

Of what her leader cried

Then realized the truth she was hiding

"I love you too," she sighed.

She kissed him slightly on the cheek

Then more upon the lips.

Mido felt instantly healed and thought:

"No more of these foolish trips."

* * *

And that is the tale I've woven fore you

Under the hazy sky

Of heroes, thieves, and lovers

More will come by and by.

* * *

A Special thanks for those who reviewed.

**Chibi Sheik: **I'm glad you like it!

**Pacific Twist:** Thanks for reviewing both poems. I wan't aiming for some humor in the second one but you're free to interpret however you want.

**kat-SageOfWisdom-princessZel:** I'm glad you enjoyed it. I do feel sorry for Malon, but I wanted to give her hope.

**Selah Ex Animo:** Thanks so much! I was so flattered by your review. It inspired me to get my butt moving on this one. It's not one of best I'll admit but I just wanted to see if I could write a story. that excerpt you out in your review truth be told is one of my favorite passages. Once again, thank you!

**PirateGoddess27:** Thank you so much! I love to write poetry and I believe that is one of my passions. And no problem with constructive criticism! Truth be told I was afraid you would be offended by it. I'm glad you weren't!


End file.
